Falso
by MiloLM
Summary: [HUMANIZADO; AU]. Porque al parecer ella era la única que notaba la falsedad de esas sonrisas. [Shiniangelo].


**Nombre del one-shot:** Falso.

 **Personajes:** Miguel Ángel Hamato y Shinigami.

 **Pairing:** Shiniangelo [Shini x Mikey].

 **Línea de Tiempo:** AU/Humanos. Semi-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y poco románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. **–Aclaraciones–.**

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Drama, Romance.

 **Total de palabras:** 790.

 **Nota:** Ninguna... por ahora.

* * *

 **Summary:** Porque al parecer ella era la única que notaba la falsedad de esas sonrisas.

* * *

 _ **Falso**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Cada vez que Miguel Ángel sonreía a Shinigami se le apretujaba ligeramente el corazón, pero no específicamente porque le encanten esas deslumbrantes sonrisas. Porque ella no era tonta, claro que no. Había veces en las que le encantaba verlo sonreír, sí, pero también había veces en las que no le gustaba verlo con esa sonrisa. Y no es que ella sintiera celos, no, era más bien... lástima.

Sí, Shini sentía lástima por Mikey, pero, ¿por qué?

Era simple; ella era la única persona que notaba las verdaderas sonrisas en el rostro el joven rubio. Ella podía notar si esa sonrisa era verdadera o falsa –porque ella era experta en ese tipo de engaños–. Podía verlo y diferenciarlo muy bien. Podía ver sus sonrisas, veía la tristeza en unas, en otras, los pedidos de auxilio silenciosos, y en algunas, veía una interminable depresión.

Y se notaba abiertamente – **para ella–** cuándo el joven muchacho sólo estaba forzando una sonrisa, ya sea para complacer a su padre o alegrar a sus hermanos y amigos.

Pero eso no la alegraba, tan sólo la lastimaba **–por dentro, y nunca lo demostraba, porque era innecesario–** , y odiaba verlo poner sonrisas falsas, llenas de mentiras, sólo para que alguien se ilusione con la falsa realidad de éstas.

Y odiaba ver esas sonrisas, de verdad que sí. Pero no podía hacer nada, ya que de cierto en cierto esas sonrisas alegraban a los demás, a pesar de que ocultaran el más crudo dolor de un alma solitaria y abandonada. Esa deslumbrante sonrisa falsa **–oh, verdaderamente falsa y horriblemente destructiva–** hacía que el día de cualquiera se iluminara.

 _Porque es más que cierto que el que vive creyendo una mentira es muy feliz hasta que la descubre._

Y ella lo descubrió, siendo la única que no era feliz con esas sonrisas, siendo la única que lo odiaba por verlo sonreír tan falsamente, sonriendo sin remordimiento. Porque sabía que sonreír de esa manera te rompía tantas veces, que era muy difícil volver a reponerse.

Pero ahí estaba él, sonriendo sin demostrar que se estuviera derrumbando desastrosamente por dentro. Escondiendo el dolor, la soledad, la depresión, la ira, todo… bajo una sonrisa llena de falsedad.

Y eso a ella le dolía y le molestaba y le atormentaba internamente. Y la llenaba de frustración **–porque Shinigami nunca hacía nada para detenerlo–**.

Por ello siempre que estaba a solas con ese muchacho de bonitos ojos de cielo prefería desviar la vista y no hablarle. No quería siquiera observar de reojo esa inquebrantable y dolorosa sonrisa blanca llena de sufrimiento. Y lo odiaba. Lo odiaba a él y odiaba su estúpida y falsa sonrisa.

Y ya no podía aguantarlo. Ya no lo soportaría más.

—¡Ya no sonrías así! —Soltó con fuerza de la nada, y entonces Mikey borró lentamente su sonrisa al verla actuar de esa manera **–porque sabía que la kunoichi de ojos ámbar era conocida por su inquebrantable tranquilidad y soberbia hasta en momentos terribles–**.

La miró, se le notaba furiosa, llena de ira y a la vez impotencia. Como si ella estuviera tratando de hacer algo que le parecía realmente imposible.

—Miguel Ángel, ya no sonrías —repitió con más calma, confundiéndolo y haciendo que retrocediera—. Ya no quiero ver esa maldita sonrisa en tu rostro. ¡No vuelvas a sonreír así!

—¿Qué?

—Ya no… Ya no sonrías… tan falsamente.

Y eso hizo que el joven tuviera un impacto que no había sufrido hacía tiempo. Se sentía como un niño que estaba mintiendo descaradamente y por mucho tiempo a sus padres y que luego estos se enteraban de su engaño. Era horrible, era molesto, era…

Y se sentía quebrado otra vez.

Y ya no sonrió. Ya no lo haría. No frente a ella.

No mostraría una sonrisa falsa. Sino una verdadera, pero solo para la chica que se había dado cuenta de sus pedidos de auxilio.

Y entonces Shinigami notó que la nueva sonrisa que estaba portando el menor de los Hamato no era falsa esa vez que iba dirigida a ella.

* * *

 **Fin.**


End file.
